Custom Bullet Types
Feel free to add new bullet types here, anyone can edit this page to add their Bullet Type ideas... This will be about custom Bullet Ideas. Each Bullet can have custom abilities. So there will be Tiers, 40k per tier. Also, each single type should have a color (Color Name and also the Color Hex Value, for example: Light Green (12FF84). It is optional add things to the Bullet Type's design (for example, a Creeper Face on it). They also can have their own Shape if you want your Bullet Type idea to have a different shape compared to most other Bullets (like the Windows Bullet). Bullet Types: Tier 1 Bullets: These Bullets can be used upon reaching 40k Score. Windows: Your ship now shoots Windows Icons. It does the Windows Errors to enemies on hit. Arctic: Shoots light-blue Bullets, they slow down Ships by 90% for 12 seconds. Also increases damage by 2x, when in Ooze Mode. Bullet Color: Light Blue (00FFFF) Void: Shoots Bullets, they do as much Void Damage as their normal Damage, which means they take 2x the Damage. Void Bullets ignore Bullet Shields. Bullet Color: Light Green (12FF84) Unicycle: Does 2x more damage and says "O SHIT WADDUP!!!" on the middle of the Player's screen for a second when hit. Fire: Shoots a Fire Bullet. Decreases damage by 99% but does a fire effect for 4 seconds, which does the same amount of damage as the bullet did, every second. Bullet Color: Orange (FF8800) Bouncing Bullet: Shoots a Bullet that Bounces off everything it hits. Bullet Lifetime is Increased by 10x. Bullet Color: Dark Gray (848484) Ink: Turns your screen black for 10 seconds. Bullet Color: Black (000000) Tier 2 Bullets: These Bullets can be used upon reaching 80k Score. Virus:'''Does Virus effect to enemies,what's like a combination of fire and Windows Errors.Branches from Windows bullet. Bullet Color: Purple (8800FF) '''Harcadium: Does 4x more damage and 10x the Damage to Spoonatic Bosses. Upgrades from regular Bullets. Bullet Color: Purple (8800FF) Ooze: Does 4x the Damage and slows enemies by 99% for 1 second. Does 10x the Damage in Ooze Mode. Upgrades from Arctic Bullet. Bullet Color: Light Blue (00C0C0) Poisonous: Shoots a Bullet, which does a Poison Effect for 10 seconds, the Poison Effect stops when a ship is at 1 Health. Upgrades from Fire Bullet. Bullet Color: Dark Green: (00C000) Ghastly: Shoots a Bullet, which is like normal, but also does 40 damage to everything in a radius of 3x the Size of the Bullet. Upgrades from Fire Bullet. Bullet Color: Same as Fire Bullet (FF8800) Tier 3 Bullets: These Bullets can be used upon reaching 120k Score. Wither Bullet: Shoots a Bullet, which does the Wither Effect for 1 minute. Upgrades from Poisonous Bullet. Bullet Color: Black-Gray (484848) Creeper Bullet: Increases Explosion Radius from a Ghastly Bullet by 5x. Branches from Ghastly Bullet. Bullet Color: Green (12FF84), with a Creeper Face. Absence: Does 10x more damage and 20x the Damage to Spoonatic Bosses. Branches from Harcadium Bullets. Only Aviliable in FFA based game modes. Bullet Color: Black (000000) Anti-Infinity Bullet: Insta-Kills The Chosen One, MINIONS, Doblon God, Protector, Protector's Revenge and The Final One. Also One-Shots anything from the Infinity Battlegrounds. Can't be immune and overrides immunes. Upgrades from Ooze Bullets. Only obtainable on The Void Gamemode. Tier 4 Bullets: These Bullets can be used upon reaching 160k Score. The Ultima Bullet: Does 100x the damage of a normal Bullet. Ultima Bullets have no despawn timer. Branches from Absence Bullet. Only available in Ooze Mode, The Void Gamemode and MINIONS Gamemode. Bullet Color: Black (242424). Tier 5 Bullets: These Bullets are obtainable upon reaching 200k Score. Coca Cola Bullet: Does 500x the damage of a normal bullet, overrides immunes, looks like a 2l bottle of coca cola zero. Additionally does 1% of all HP to The Chosen One and MINIONS, 0.1% of all HP to The Ultra Azure OverPenis Fork King of Antivirus and The Giga Verdant OverPenis Spoon Queen of Antivirus and 0.001% of all HP to The Royal Fork and The Phosphorescent Spoon. Only Usable in he MINIONS and Void Gamemodes. Upgrades from The Ultima Bullet. Category:Doblons.io Category:Doblons.io Ideas Category:Protected Pages